


Fatherhood and Love

by Jakeman



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakeman/pseuds/Jakeman
Summary: Steve and Tony have both suffered from major heartache from previous loves. And things get complicated when Steve gets pregnant and Tony is the father.Updates once every week.





	1. Before the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long while since I last wrote something and I wanted to return and continue writing about Bottom Steve. Last time it was with Superman/Clark Kent and now its with Iron Man/Tony Stark. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do and stick with me until the end since I want to give this story an ending. Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief refresher on what has been happening lately in both Steve's and Tony's lives. Before the new phase of their lives begins.

Steve Rogers:

Steve took some time from his Avengers duties to try to find Bucky. He searched for several months until he found Bucky. Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky remembered him but was glad to find out that Bucky did remember him. With such excitement Steve rushed to give Bucky a hug. It took a while but Bucky hugged Steve back. Steve told him how much he missed him and that he loved him. When Bucky heard that Steve loved him, he planted a kiss on Steve. It was their very first kiss, and not just that. Steve lost his virginity to Bucky that day. As Steve laid naked in Bucky’s arms after passionate love making Bucky tells him heartbreaking news. Bucky destroys Steve by telling him that they can’t have a future together, because he hasn’t found himself yet. He assures Steve that he loves him too, but he needs to be on his own right now. Steve is a mess but understands where Bucky is coming from and tells Bucky that he will wait for him. Bucky tells him not to wait for him and to move on. 

Tony Stark:

Tony was about to get married with Pepper Potts. But a month before the wedding Pepper tells Tony that she couldn’t go through with this. Pepper thought that maybe with time Tony would be open to the idea of having kids, but when she found out Tony had a vasectomy to prevent him from having children. It crushed her. She then tried to convince Tony to adopt, but Tony also refused. Tony loved Pepper and told her that he only needed her and no one else in their lives. He kept telling her that he wouldn’t be a good father since he didn’t know what a good father was since his was even a father to him. Pepper didn’t agree but after a good amount of time afterward she thought and thought and came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t feel happy without having kids. It didn’t matter if they were biological or adopted she wanted a family. And Tony wasn’t the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with if he was on such mentality. Tony got upset and waited for Pepper to change her mind but she didn’t. After he stopped waiting he has been sleeping with so many women and men just trying to forget Pepper ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long while since I last wrote something and I wanted to return and continue writing about Bottom Steve. Last time it was with Superman/Clark Kent and now its with Iron Man/Tony Stark. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do and stick with me until the end since I want to give this story an ending. Thanks.


	2. Unexpected Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins with Tony and Steve attending a party with their fellow Avengers.

Thor hosts a farewell party for the Avengers in Asgard with lots of live entertainment, food and drinks. Especially drinks. Thor had warned his fellow Avengers that the alcohol from Asgard was much much much stronger than the type they have on earth. And that they should be careful with how much they take. Unfortunately Tony and Steve arrived after Thor had made the announcement. 

After a good party all the Avengers left and only two stayed until the very, very, very end. Those two were Tony and Steve who were extremely drunk. Heimdall had repeated told them to leave since the party was over but neither listened. Heimdall was tired of waiting for them to leave on their own. And he sent them away by force to who knows where.

Now on earth Tony and Steve realized they were no longer on Asgard and that it was very late. As they began to walk the empty night street they came across a hotel. Steve told Tony that they should check in and each get their own room and that tomorrow they should go home. Tony agreed. 

After being able to reserve two rooms which they each paid for separately Tony helped Steve into his room. Since Steve had trouble walking. As Tony was helping Steve get into bed. Tony slips and Tony falls on top of Steve. Tony then looked into Steve’s eyes, and Steve looked into Tony’s. After a good long minute of starring at each other’s eyes and a lot of heavy breathing between the two of them. Tony kissed Steve, and there begins a night of passionate sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will continue to be short just so its easier on me to continue writing. Next chapter will be next week. Enjoy and please check out my other work if you enjoy this one too even.


	3. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning time and it's time to wake up.

Tony woke up to the worst hangover he had ever had. As Tony tried to pull the sheets over his head, he met resistance. Someone else was in bed with him. He lifted the sheets up and saw that the stranger and he were both naked.

Tony let out a big smile on his face.

"Classic Stark," Tony said congratulating himself on such achievement. He had banged a hot guy last night and by the looks of it the hottest guy who had ever lived too. Tony then crossed his arms behind his head to relax and relish in his glory.

The stranger had his backside against Tony, but that soon changed when the stranger moved and now Tony could see the stranger's frontside. 

Tony was stunned to find out that the stranger was none other than Steve Rogers. Tony quickly got out of bed. He carefully looked over and under the bed and everywhere in the hotel room and even the bathroom. 

Tony sat down on the sofa chair thinking about what just happened, but he couldn't remember anything. All he knew was that it was most likely that Steve and he had sex last night. What Tony couldn't wrap his head around was why would Steve ever have sex with him. Steve had never expressed any interest in him. Tony never denied how hot Steve was, but he always knew he had no chance so he never attempted anything with Steve before. 

Tony was mostly concerned about how he found no condom. If Steve and he did indeed have sex then there could be serious problems. He wanted to wake Steve up to ask him if anything actually happened between them. But Tony couldn't bring himself to wake up Steve. Tony got dressed and just waited until Steve woke up.

While Tony was waiting, his phone began to ring. Tony picked up the call very quickly so the ringing wouldn't wake Steve up. It was his assistant Happy Hogan.

Tony took both hotel keys and stepped outside for a bit to answer the call.

"Good morning Mr. Stark, I'm at Avengers Tower and FRIDAY told me you aren't here. That you are in Mexico." Happy explained.

"Happy, I need you to work with FRIDAY to figure out my precise location and send someone over to pick me up from the hotel and drive me to the airport to fly back to New York," Tony whispered.

"Mr. Stark why are you whispering and why don't you just ask FRIDAY to just send you an Iron Man suit to bring you back home." Happy asked.

"I'm not traveling alone Happy, I'm going to be bringing someone else with me to New York," Tony explained.

"Oh, I see! You got some sexy company. I understand. So I'll prepare the usual for you and your Mexican guest then. Wink...wink." Happy said.

"Happy I am really not in the mood for this. This is for Captain Rogers and me." Tony explained.

"Oh my! Oh my! I am so sorry Mr. Stark. I apologize. I will make the preparations and they will be the best the world has to offer of course. Captain Rogers deserves the best." Happy said and then hanged up.

"Of course he deserves the best," Tony said to himself.

Tony used one of the hotel keys and let himself in the room again. When he opened the door he saw Steve sitting up on the bed.

Tony then took in a deep breath.

"Steve we need to talk," Tony told Steve while looking him straight in the face.


	4. Unpleasant Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve somewhat talk about what happened last night.

Steve’s was feeling so strange. This was his ever first hangover. Earth alcohol has no effect on him but apparently, Asgardian alcohol does. 

It took a while for Steve’s eyes to adjust and notice that the person in front of him was Tony. Steve also noticed he was naked too. He got the sheets from the bed and wrapped them around himself. He then proceeded to the bathroom.

Tony was confused it appeared that Steve wasn’t even listening to him. It was probably because of the hangover.

After Tony waited for a good five minute he then knocked on the bathroom door.

“Steve is everything okay in there?” Tony asked concerned about Steve.

“Yes and no!” Steve shouted.

Steve opened the door asked Tony a very direct question.

“Do you know what happened last night?”

“I don’t remember anything really except waking up naked in bed with you,” Tony answered.

“I see, that explains….” Steve says incompletely.

“That explains what?” Tony asked. 

“I checked myself in the bathroom and I’m pretty sure I had sex last night. And with what you just told me. I had sex with you.” Steve said while walking to the bed with a bathrobe on which he had found in the bathroom.

“I was afraid of that… I’m sorry your first time had to be like this. I never wanted to disrespect you.” Tony said apologetically

“No big deal. It wasn’t my first time anyway.” Steve replied.

“Well that’s a relief, but there is something else I’m more concerned about. I don’t know a better way to say this, so I’m just going to say it. I pretty sure we had unprotected sex, and you might end up pregnant.” Tony said.

“I’m not following this. How could I get pregnant when you had vasectomy years ago? It’s one of the reasons Pepper called off the engagement.” Steve asked.

“You see I lied to Pepper about ever getting a vasectomy.”

“Do you know the chances of me getting pregnant are very high? My doctor told me I’m very fertile. The only way I cannot get pregnant is if my sex partner uses a condom because contraceptives don’t work on me because of the super soldier serum.” Steve said frustrated with the news.

“There is still a chance you might end up not getting pregnant and we could forget about all this,” Tony said.

“Well, there is no point in discussing this further. We will just have to wait and see how it all develops.” Steve replied.

“I got a message from Happy while you were at the bathroom. A ride is waiting for us to take us to the airport to fly back to New York.” Tony told Steve.

“Let me take a shower at least I’ll just need five minutes,” Steve responded.

As Steve was getting up he was shaking while he walked to the bathroom. Steve’s body was still undergoing through the hangover symptoms. Unlike Tony who was used to drinking a lot the hangover symptoms were more manageable for him.

“Here let me help you,” Tony said as he grabbed a hold of Steve. 

Together they walked into the bathroom. Tony turned on the shower and told him to get in. Steve didn’t listen.

“Excuse me but can I have some privacy please!” Steve told Tony.

“No, you can’t. You are clearly having trouble even standing still. What if you hurt yourself while you shower? I’m staying here.” Tony explained to Steve and right after Tony began to undress.

Tony jumped into the shower. 

“Brrrrr…this is very good cold water. Come on in.” Tony said.

“Okay, I’ll go in but no funny business Tony. Okay?: Steve said and asked.

“I promise,” Tony replied.

The two got into the shower and they spent a good 10 minutes in there. 

Steve was feeling better after the shower. He grabbed a towel and left the bathroom dripping wet. Tony got a towel and dried himself in the bathroom. He changed in there too since his clothes were already in there. As he walked out, he saw that Steve was still drying himself. 

Tony didn’t realize he was even starring at Steve. Steve didn’t notice either as he was too preoccupied looking for his clothes which were scattered all across the hotel room. Steve quickly changed and told Tony he was ready.

Tony opened the door and both were headed toward the ride which would take them to the airport on a flight back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating once every week with about 1 or 2 chapters. Enjoy.


	5. The Wait is K****** Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are trying to sort out what just happened but not really but yes.

Steve arrived at his apartment in New York right before noon. For the first time in his life, Steve didn't know what to do. 

Steve spent several hours asking himself the same question over and over until it became night.

"Steve what did you do to deserve this?"

Steve walked around and turned off all the lights and closed up all the curtains and windows. 

He was about to close the last window and curtain. When someone caught his eye.

It was Tony who was pacing back and forth down right outside the entrance to his apartment building.

"I just hope he isn't there by the time I wake up," Steve told himself.

Steve's alarm began to ring. It was time to get up and going.

Steve started his morning routine as if it were a regular day.

First, Steve stretched for five minutes. It felt really good to untangle his body and release all the negative energy he was carrying. Second, Steve made himself some breakfast. He got some oranges and squeezed them to get orange juice. He then made himself three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Third, Steve went outside his door to pick up his newspaper. He began to read it as he ate his breakfast. Lastly, Steve headed out of his apartment for a morning jog heading towards the gym.

Steve had completely forgotten about Tony until he crossed paths with him right outside his building. His day was going so well, it was all feeling like a regular day until that moment. 

All of a sudden Steve is caught by surprise by Tony's next action.

Tony got on one knee and pulled a proposal ring.

"I know this isn't what you want and it's not what I want either. But I did the math and the math is never wrong. You're going to become pregnant, and we are going to have a child. So all I ask is that you accept this marriage proposal not for me, not for you, but for our child.......

(after a long pause)

.......Captain Steve Rogers, will you marry me?" Tony said firmly.

========================================================================================

Tony was at Avengers Tower when he received the call that Steve arrived at his apartment safe and sound. He was relieved to hear the news.

"FRIDAY can you pull up Captain Steve Rogers medical records."

Tony studied Steve's anatomy. Looking for the probability of Steve getting pregnant. After a million trial runs, Tony had come to the conclusion that the chances of Steve getting pregnant were 99.99%. Tony could not believe that the day had come when he would become a father. He always made sure that all the omegas he slept with took all the necessary precautions before and after he had sex with them.

He now regrets never getting that vasectomy. The only reason he didn't do it was because he didn't want to mess with incredible manhood. Every omega he's been with always complimented his manhood and how good it felt when Tony pleased them with it. Tony enjoyed hearing the pleasure the omegas got from him using his manhood on them.

Tony pulled down his pants and underwear. He grabbed his manhood and he began to speak to it.

"Look... you and I had an incredible run, but now I have to make a decision.....What I want to say is thank you. I really mean that." Tony said with so much love.

Tony pulled up his underwear and pulled his pants back up too. Tony then began to cry as he headed out to go to Steve's apartment.

Tony on the way stopped by a jewelry store and bought out all the jewelry. This wasn't the first time he bought a jewelry store, but he had no other choice. He didn't want the jewelers or anyone to find out he wanted a proposal ring.

Once Tony found a proposal ring, he continued to Steve's apartment.

Upon arriving at Steve's apartment building. Tony's mind was going black. How was he going to ask Steve to marry him? He didn't love Steve, and Steve didn't love him either, but he was doing this for their child and Steve had to understand that.

Tony kept running the proposal in his head again, again, and again. Without Tony realizing it he had spent the whole night just doing the same thing on repeat. 

The moment came when he saw Steve come out of the building.

Tony then quickly got in front of Steve and got on one knee. He then pulled out the proposal ring.

"I know this isn't what you want and it's not what I want either. But I did the math and the math is never wrong. You're going to become pregnant, and we are going to have a child. So all I ask is that you accept this marriage proposal not for me, not for you, but for our child.......

(after a long pause)

.......Captain Steve Rogers, will you marry me?" Tony said firmly.


	6. The Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have an unexpected event occur right away, once Tony proposes to Steve.

A mysterious man was lurking nearby. He was stunned and angry from what he was seeing. Stark was on one knee with a proposal ring on hand. How did this all happen the mysterious man asked himself. He had been watching Steve for years from afar and never could he guess that Stark and Steve had any type of relationship other than a professional one.

He had to act quickly. He couldn't give Steve a chance to say yes. He took out a gun and aimed it to Stark. His plan was not to kill Stark, but his goal was to get Stark out of the picture for a while. To give him a chance to resolve this with HIS Steve.

Two bangs were heard from close by. Steve automatically ducked for cover.

"Tony get down! Get down!" Steve yelled.

Tony did as Steve said, but he did more than just get down. Tony was more concerned about Steve so he jumped to where Steve was to cover Steve.

The mysterious man didn't anticipate Stark's quick reflexes. He was furious to how fast he moved to protect HIS Steve. His intentions were only to safely injure and not fatally injure, but it appeared to be the latter. Oh well, the mysterious man thought.

Tony and Steve waited for a good five minutes and then ran inside the apartment building for cover.

Tony was with Steve sitting down at the sofa in the lobby.

"Are you okay!?" Tony asked Steve.

"Yes, I'm okay," Steve replied.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked as he was inspecting Steve's body for any wounds.

"I'm fine. " Steve said.

Steve stood up and turned around in a circle. 

"See I'm fine," Steve reassured Tony.

"Good...good...that's good," Tony said relieved.

The police officer came into the building and started to tell everyone that the coast was clear.

"You know what? Maybe right now is not the best moment to continue what happened outside," Tony explained.

"You're right," Steve said relieved.

"Go ahead on go on your run and go to the gym to do your workout I'll be going to my lab at Avengers Tower and get to work," Tony said quickly.

"Okay...well...I'll see you soon," Steve said and then he exited the building.

Tony sat there for a while until the no one else was in the lobby.

Unfortunately, there was bad news.

Tony had been shot twice. He didn't want Steve to know especially in the condition he's in. This probably wasn't such a big deal anyway. The doctor would just patch him up and the next day he would be up to his old self.

Lucky for Tony he was wearing all black clothing, so Steve was never suspicious of Tony. Tony walked out in so much pain but he needed to walk it off and head to the hospital. He was about to reach his car until he passed out and bumped his head on a fire hydrant.

It wasn't long until someone came along and saw Tony on the floor. The ambulance arrived very quickly and rushed Tony to the hospital. Once at the hospital Tony was rushed into surgery. 

The doctor told the nurse to call Mr. Stark's next of kin. The nurse hurried and looked through the system. Mr. Stark's next of kin was Ms. Pepper Potts. The nurse quickly made the call.

"Good Morning, may I speak with Ms. Pepper Potts." Asked the nurse.

"Yes, this is her speaking." Answered Pepper.

"Mr. Stark has been severely injured and the hospital has you as his next of kin." The nurse stated.

"I'll be there." Pepper said quickly and then proceeded to hang up the phone.

The nurse told the doctor that the next of kin was called for Mr. Stark, and that she is on her way.


	7. The Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people from Tony's life and Steve's life pay a quick visit.

Steve was finished with his work out. He then headed towards the locker room. He opened his locker and grabbed his toiletries and a towel. He needed to wash off all the stinky gym sweat he earned from a good work out.

As Steve was showering. He heard someone enter his shower. Steve turned around quickly and couldn't believe who it was. It was Bucky.

"Hey," Bucky said.

"Hey," Steve said right back.

Bucky started to run his hands down Steve's wet body.

"I want to have sex with you, Steve. You know the best sex I have ever had was with you, no one can match you, Steve. Trust me I have tried." Bucky said while planting a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"So you've slept with others?" Steve asked extremely disappointed.

"I am an alpha, Steve. I have needs." Bucky replied.

Steve turned off the water and grabbed his towel. Bucky stopped Steve from leaving by grabbing a hold of Steve's waist.

"Don't tell me you're upset," Bucky asked.

"I just assumed...

you know what never mind," Steve said.

"That's a good Steve." Bucky chuckled.

Steve knew that something was wrong with Bucky. He's changed a lot from the last time he saw him. Steve probably shouldn't have let Bucky go on his own. Steve should have gotten Bucky professional help instead.

"I'm finally ready to be with you and start that family we always wanted. I know you are in your fertile period so I expect to hear good news in a few weeks once you agree to have sex with me." Said a happy Bucky.

"I don't think anything you just said will be possible," Steve answered.

"Why!?" Bucky asked.

"The thing is that I might already be in the process of being pregnant" Steve answered.

Bucky let go of Steve's waist, and then Steve proceeded to his locker to get his clothes and change.

"I should have killed him earlier today when I had the chance. Stark is going to wish I had." Bucky said angrily.

Steve put the pieces together. It was Bucky you had fired those shots in the morning. 

Steve uttered some code words, and then suddenly Bucky froze in place. Steve called S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury to come to pick up Bucky.

"Fury I need a favor. I need you to come to my gym in the locker room area to pick up someone." Steve asked.

"Who are we talking about Captain?" Fury asked back.

"It's Bucky," Steve answered.

"I see, I'll personally go and attend the matter myself. I need to make sure he's captured and doesn't get away" Fury said.

"Good because he was going to go after Tony," Steve said.

"I'm afraid that someone got to Stark already. He's right now in surgery because someone attempted against his life." Fury stated.

Steve waited until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived with Fur then Steve rushed to the hospital.  
==============================================================================  
When Steve arrived at the hospital, he headed towards the reception area to ask a nurse for Tony's state of health. After receiving news, that Tony had come out of surgery successfully. Steve was relieved that Tony was going to be okay. Steve then went to the waiting area and sat down.

"Hello, Captain Rogers," Pepper said.

"Hello Pepper, I'm surprised to see you here," Steve said.

"You're not the only one who's surprised. I didn't know I was still Tony's next of kin. I was reluctant to come, but Tony doesn't really have anyone else besides Happy and he's on vacation right now. I just figured it was just best for me to come for his sake." Pepper explained.

"Thank you for coming, you mean a lot to him" Steve replied.

Pepper sat down next to Steve, and place her hand over Steve's.

"Tony called me yesterday to apologize to me and explain his current situation with you. I just want to say that I forgave him and I have no grudge against you." Pepper said with a warm smile.

"Well thank you, Pepper," Steve said.

"I'll be heading out, I already spoke to Tony when he came out of surgery. Best of luck to both of you on whatever you both decide." Pepper said.

"Again Pepper thank you," Steve said.

Steve was very happy that Tony told Pepper the truth it was the right thing to do. He needed to do right by her. Steve stood up and asked the nurse if he could go to see Tony. The nurse said yes, and she accompanied Steve to Tony's room. On the way, she explained to Steve Tony's current health status and the recovery Tony had to undergo. It would be a few weeks until Tony would be back to his usual self. Steve was glad to hear such news.  
==============================================================================  
A few weeks later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take place a few weeks after this chapter.
> 
> Confirmation of Steve's pregnancy is coming soon.


	8. The News is Confirmed

"Captain Rogers! Doctor Cho is ready to see you now. May you please follow me?" the nurse said.

"Of course" Steve replied quickly. 

As Steve was walking to meet the nurse, he was halted by a familiar voice.

"You're not going in there alone!" Tony said loudly.

Steve turned around and saw that it was Tony. Steve had kept his doctor visits a secret from him and was surprised to see him here.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed recuperating. Doctors orders!" Steve shouted.

"Don't try to change the subject here. I know you had a doctor appointment last week and this is your follow up appointment with her. When were you going to tell me? I thought we were doing this together. I'm as much of part of this as you are." Tony exclaimed.

"Do you two need a moment? If so I ask that you both step out. In respect for our other patients." The nurse interrupted.

"No, we don't need a moment. Please take us to the doctor." Tony said with a face of frustration.

A few moments later the nurse knocks on the doctor's door and lets her know her patient was here along with a guest.

"Good afternoon Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark. Please take a seat" Dr. Cho said.

Tony allowed Steve and the doctor to sit before he sat down.

"I'll get straight to the point. Last week we ran you a quick pregnancy test and it came out positive. And this week the pregnancy test came out positive again. There is no question you're pregnant Captain Rogers." Dr. Cho said firmly.

"Can we have another test?" Steve asked.

"We can, but it would ultimately lead to the same result." Dr. Cho said.

"When I was unfrozen, we did the same tests over and over and over. We have to do that now too." Steve said.

"You have to understand that those were different circumstances. We needed to see how your body was developing after being frozen for decades. It's been years and we don't need to run several tests as before." Dr. Cho explained.

"I understand and that will be it, doctor. Thank you," Steve replied.

"Glad to be of service. If there is anything else I can do please let me know" Dr. Cho said.

Tony and Steve stood up and walked out of the doctor's office. Steve was alarmed that Tony was so quiet. He usually had something to say even if it was a snarky comment.

"I'm sorry," Steve said to break the silence between them.

"It's okay I think I get it. Finding out for certain that you are going to have a child with me is pretty rough news to digest." Tony explained.

"You're not a bad catch" Steve replied.

Tony was surprised by Steve's answer. Steve and he were always at odds with each other and never really had a nonprofessional relationship. 

"So the marriage thingy. What do you think about it? My proposal still stands. I know this must suck for you since it isn't all tradition but it's the cards we have been dealt with."

"We need to talk about this more" Steve answered.

"I don't think we need to talk about anything. You are pregnant and I'm the father. What else do we need to talk about?" Tony responded.

"I really think we do," Steve said.

"Okay let's talk, but not here let's go to Avengers Tower and we will talk there," Tony said.

Upon arriving at Avengers Tower, Tony told Steve that they should talk in his bedroom. He needed to lay down and rest. He wasn't at 100% and his body was screaming that to him.

"Here let me help you get into bed," Steve suggested. 

"Thanks, but I can do it myself," Tony responded.

Steve had come by to visit Tony during his recuperation, and always found him naked under the sheets. He didn't know why Tony had to recover while being naked, but that was Tony for you.

Steve saw that Tony was struggling to get undressed. Steve wondered how Tony was able to get dressed in the first place.

Steve approached Tony and decided to help him undress.

"You shouldn't have let go of Happy especially at a moment like this," Steve said.

"It was his decision, not mine, He was dating and got really serious with someone," Tony answered.

"Good for him. Happy deserves to be happy. Pun intended." Steve said.

"Yes, he does. I'll miss him. It's been very lonely without him these past few weeks." Tony said with sadness.

"You are not going to be alone anymore Tony. You have our child and me." Steve replied.

Tony chuckled. "I guess you are right."

Steve was finished undressing Tony. 

Steve took a quick look at him from head to toe and saw that Tony recovered well.

"The recovery you made is remarkable. Your body has no trace of injury." Steve said with admiration.

Tony like the way Steve saw him.

"It's all thanks to Stark Industries advances in medical science and technology and the doctors of course," Tony said with a quick wink at the end.

Tony got into bed, and Steve waited until Tony was comfortable so they could start talking about the situation at hand.


	9. Our Future: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve begin an exploratory talk about their future.

"To return back to your earlier proposal I do accept. I accept to be your husband." Steve said with a sigh. 

"WOW! I didn't know you disliked me that much. Thank you for your sacrifice." Tony responded with frustration.

"It has been a tough few weeks and this also isn't how I imagined my life. Being pregnant from a man I don't love." Steve replied as he's back was against Tony.

"I get it, I'm leaving behind my whole lifestyle behind forever. You aren't the only one losing something" Tony sighed.

"I guess I'm a big downgrade from what you are used to," Steve said.

"You kind of are, to be honest. We will be in a loveless and sexless marriage. I really don't mind the loveless part we could work around that in front of our child, but I really do mind the sexless part." Tony replied.

"I think over time we can learn to appreciate each other more. And for the sexless part, I don't think that would be entirely true. I don't really want to have just one child. I want to have more than one" Steve explained.

"Big no from me Steve. It took a great deal amount of strength for me to assimilate the idea of being a father of one. But the fact that you wouldn't be opposed to having sex with me intrigues me. Do you think we could get it on here and then?" Tony replied.

"If having sex with you prevents you from seeking sex with others then I will agree. I don't want to be cheated on. I don't want our child to find out about your infidelity. And are you sure you don't want more children? Is there anything I could do to change your mind." Steve asked.

"Let me think," Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late and short post but just got back home from the holiday celebration. Will make up for it next week. I hope everyone had a great Fourth of July.


End file.
